


Like the Waves Flow, One After Another

by hiddencait



Category: A Girl and Her Plesiosaur (comic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Waves Flow, One After Another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boosette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boosette/gifts).



> I had never seen this comic before, but when I looked it up, I was utterly charmed. Just like Boosette, I really wished it was so much longer. I hope I've even begun to do it justice with this treat!

It’s been too long since she’s made it here, over a week when the longest she’s been gone before is a day or two. Still, the sound of her oldest friend welcoming her back to their shared shores is no less joyful than it has ever been. Time is relative to the extinct, or so she supposes. There is but a moment to change into something more suitable to the sea and sky, and then they strike out for the horizon, the pair something like a legend to sailors that have chanced upon them.

 

Her girl is gorgeous out in the open sea, long and lithe and so much more graceful than anything she’s seen on land. They dive together, and it takes a breath or an eternity before they find the air again. And down once more, they streak by reefs and rays for almost a minute before her lungs give up and they climb skyward to break the surface again.

 

Their speed is a heady power, glorious below the waves and breath-taking above them, sailing along without any ship but her girl beneath her.

 

Too soon but somehow hours later, they turn for the shore again, back to the sand and cliffs and caves they’ve long called home. The great heights once seemed to stretch far above them both, but her girl now must duck her head to enter the highest of them. Her memory reminds her the magnificent creature has grown by yards each year until now, but she swears it’s only been a blink since she herself was larger than her miraculous friend.

 

Only a blink, and there is still a lifetime or more yet to be shared between them. She has sworn it to herself and to the grand companion that wraps fin and tail around her as they both drift off to sleep.


End file.
